


The Woman in the Woods

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt meets an interesting woman during a camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the last thing I need right now is another chapter story! If I could turn my brain off, I would.

"No, Laura, I'll only be gone for the weekend."

Matt Smith was on the phone with his sister. She was expressing her concerns about him going camping by himself, worried that he would fall into a river or ravine, or get hurt or maimed in some other way. As his older sibling, she knew all sorts of things that could go wrong in the wilderness, and that he wasn't necessarily capable of taking care of himself out there.

"Well, would you feel better if you came along with me?" He asked.

"Dear God no! I wouldn't be caught dead camping. Don't you have any other friends who could go?"

"Not unless I wanted to listen to him shag his girlfriend every night."

"Please promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will. You're worse than mum, you know?"

"She may have given birth to you, but I practically raised you."

"I'll call you as soon as I get back on Sunday."

"I hope so. Love ya, little bro."

"Love you too, big sis."

After he hung up, he tossed his phone on the bed to continue packing. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, and he wondered to himself why he had so much trouble picking out clothes for camping. It's not like anyone else would see what he was wearing. He could even go around naked if he wanted - which reminded him to pack lots of bug spray.

Matt also grabbed his fishing pole, the tackle box he got for his last birthday from his dad, and tent. Once everything was gathered, he packed his car, got some drinks and snacks, and headed for the deep forest. He was so excited to get away from the city and get in tune with nature - no mod cons or technology.

As he drove further into the trees, he found the perfect place by a lake. It even had a dock that he could sit on and fish. He smiled as he parked and got out to set up camp. The weather was gorgeous, and the summer air smelled sweet as he pitched the tent and blew up the air mattress. That was his only luxury as he didn't want to sleep on the hard ground with his bad back.

Once everything was in its place and unpacked, he took his fishing pole and tackle box down to the dock to begin fishing for his supper. He dipped his feet in the cool water with a sigh. It took nearly half an hour to catch a decent-sized trout, but it was worth it. Matt took it back to his camp to clean and scale it before starting a fire. 

Grabbing a beer from the cooler, he ate and drank as he watched the sun set, casting long shadows on the trees around him. The sky was colored with purple, pink, and orange clouds, and the sun was a yellow ball on the horizon. The lake was so clear and calm that it reflected the vision above it. The sounds of the crickets and frogs was music to his ears, and he didn't even miss civilization.

He waited until the sun was gone completely before going for a swim. He removed his clothes and folded them in a neat pile on his chair, then made his way back down to the lake. He walked along the dock until he reached the edge, and dove in. The water was refreshing on his sun-kissed skin, and he felt completely free as he swam around. It felt amazing to be completely alone so he could throw his inhibitions to the wind.

When his fingers and toes were hopelessly wrinkled, Matt got out and air-dried himself before getting ready for bed. He put out the fire, climbed in the tent, crawled onto his air mattress, and fell right to sleep. A little while later, he was awakened by splashing in the lake.

Getting up, he decided to take a look. He unzipped the front and poked his head out. On the other side of the water, he could faintly make out a bobbing shape in the moonlight.   
Grabbing the flashlight, he walked carefully over there to see what it was. His brain told him it was just a duck, but something else said it couldn't have been.

Once he reached the other side, there was a clearing just beyond the trees, which he stayed behind so as not to be detected. Upon closer inspection, he could see the shape was a head. A head with long, wavy hair that belonged to a woman. Kneeling down, he watched her swim around for about ten minutes before she suddenly walked up the bank and onto the grass.

The sight before him nearly made his heart stop. Her nude, wet body glistened in the moonlight, the water droplets shining off her skin like diamonds. She was quite slender, with an ample bosom, wide hips, and strong thighs. He groaned to himself in dismay when she wrapped herself in a thin fabric robe, and stalked off barefoot back into the trees just a little way from him.

Once she had passed, he let out the breath he'd been holding so as not to give himself away. He had deemed it safe to stand up and return back to his camp, his joints a little stiff from being in one position for so long (along with another part of his body). He willed his half-hard cock to soften because it would have been wrong to wank over some random naked woman. Though, as he reasoned with himself, it would be even more awkward if he knew her name.

When Matt arrived back in the tent, he yawned and went back to sleep. The next morning, he woke up thankful that he didn't have a morning erection. He stretched luxuriously with a groan and remained in bed to listen to the birds chirping. His thoughts wandered back to the woman from the night before. He couldn't get the vision of her naked body out of his mind.

He stopped thinking about her once his cock began to stir, and decided to get up and have breakfast. He grabbed two granola bars from his backpack and decided to take a stroll. He walked to the other side of the lake again, following the same path he had taken the night before. Five minutes passed until he came upon a small cabin. 

It was built on a hill and had seven steps up to the front door. Suddenly, it opened, and someone came out. Matt realized it was the same woman from the lake. To avoid a possibly awkward situation, he turned and walked away. He didn't stop until he was halfway to the campsite when he heard a splash. 

Turning around, he saw the woman again, just coming up for air. She spotted him and waggled her fingers at him with a grin. Upon seeing her face in the light of day, he realized she was absolutely gorgeous. He really didn't know what to do now. Should he just return to camp, or walk over and say hello? She made the decision for him.

"Care to join me?" She called.

"Pardon?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping me company."

Matt walked closer to the edge, and she swam over to him until she was able to touch the bottom. He turned away when her bare chest was above the water, trying to make it seem as if he hadn't seen her breasts already. Her nipples were already hard, and he noted at how perfectly round her areolas were.

"It's alright, I don't mind if you look. Though, now I think it's only fair if you show me yours."

The way she was looking at him would have made him jump off a bridge if she told him to. Taking a deep breath, he removed his shirt and pants, but left his boxers on, which made her click her tongue in annoyance.

"What, everything?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. You don't see me wearing anything, do you?" 

She walked further up until her hips were out of the water, and Matt could see a small patch of pubic hair, and he blushed. With another deep breath, he removed his underwear as well, before quickly walking into the lake with his hands over his groin. She chuckled naughtily before diving under the water again, coming up a few feet away from him.

"So, you're not at all self-conscious about your body." He pointed out. "Which is really great. From what I've seen of it, you have no reason to be."

"Neither do you. Were you afraid that I judge by size?"

"No. Besides, it's a bit chilly this morning, so you wouldn't have gotten the full effect anyway."

"Are you a grower then?"

"Why are you so interested in my bollocks?"

"It's just a body part, don't be so embarrassed! Can you even say the word penis?"

She giggled again when he didn't answer, and instead swam further away. Matt had no choice but to follow, being utterly captivated by her. He hoped to get to know her besides having seen her naked. Twice.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong. My brain doesn't have a filter that tells me when to shut up."

"It's quite alright. The bluntness is refreshing, actually. I'm Matt, by the way."

"Alex." She came closer so they could shake hands. "Are you out here by yourself?"

"Yeah. I decided to get away from the city for the weekend. though, I do warn you that if you're planning on killing me, my sister is expecting a call from me on Sunday. I've told her exactly where I'm going, and the police will find your cabin easily."

"Oh, it's not my cabin. It's my husband's."

Matt's heart dropped at the mention of a husband, but of course she would be married. A woman that beautiful wouldn't stay single for long. Now he had to behave himself and keep flirting to an absolute minimum (though she had been flirting with him). He wondered what her husband would think if he knew she was skinny-dipping with another man.

"So, your husband... is he the jealous type?"

"Yes." She purred dangerously.

"So he would likely kill me if he saw us together?"

"Probably, if he were here. He's back in London on business, and also, he's not my husband anymore."

"Oh thank God! I mean, that we won't be caught, and I won't be killed."

"That's debatable." Alex grinned wickedly. "Don't worry, I'm kidding." She laughed at his frightened expression. "If I haven't freaked you out too much, would you like to have breakfast with me?"

"Sure, that would be great."

"I promise not to poison you." She winked.


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time frame is about three years after Alex and Ralph got divorced, but both Matt and Alex are in their early thirties. Neither Alex nor Matt is in show business.

They both got out of the water, and Matt slipped into his boxers as quickly as he could before Alex saw too much. His cock had no doubt disappeared inside his body once it had hit the chilly morning air anyway. When he was fully dressed, he turned back around to see that she was still naked, her body covered in goosebumps.

"You didn't bring anything to wrap up in?"

"Nah. Besides, you could keep me warm." She pressed up against his arm and he couldn't resist wrapping it around her shoulders.

"I have a shirt back at my tent you could borrow."

"It's only a five minute walk."

"I just don't want you to start shivering."

"I'll really be fine. I've made the same journey so many times. Though, I suppose if I do start to shiver, you'll wrap that other strong arm around me, won't you?"

"If it would be alright with you. I just don't like to see people uncomfortable."

"Aren't you a gentleman." She teased. "Is there anything specific you'd like to eat?"

Her tone was a lot more suggestive than what it should been, and Matt wondered if she was flirting with him in hopes of getting somewhere, or if that's just how she was. He shook away the dirty thoughts that came to mind, and just shrugged.

"Whatever you want to cook is fine."

"Full English, then?"

"Great. I've only had a granola bar, and after that swim, I could eat a horse."

The rest of the journey was silent. Alex hadn't begun to shiver, much to Matt's dismay, but he still kept his arm around her shoulders. Upon reaching the front steps, she made her way up first, and Matt shamelessly stared at her ass. She was wiggling it enticingly as if she knew he was looking. _Bloody minx_ , he thought to himself as his cock stirred.

He surprisingly forgot about everything when he saw the inside of the cabin. It was so spacious that he wondered how it was possible, considering how small it looked on the outside. It was one big room that comprised of a sitting area, kitchen with food cupboard, a bedroom with a King-sized bed with night stands and dresser, and another room off that that he assumed was the bathroom.

"Wow, this isn't how I expected this place to look." He said.

"Why?"

"The outside just seemed so... small."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Apparently. I mean, it's really nice. Did you decorate it?"

The sofa and two chairs in the living room were mismatched: the couch was lavender while the first chair was lime green, and the other was orange. The shag carpet was pink,  
and the far wall was painted turquoise. It seemed as though it was decorated in the 1980s and nothing had changed.

"I did once the place became mine after the divorce. It looked completely boring when we were married."

"You certainly have some talent."

"Thanks. I paint as a hobby."

"I'd like to see your work sometime."

"Oh, it's hardly anything to hang in an art gallery."

"Neither is some of the stuff in there now!" They shared a laugh as he looked anywhere but at her.

"Well, I should go put something on so you can feel comfortable looking me in the eye. Make yourself at home, and help yourself to anything in the fridge. I'll be right back."

"Thanks." He called after her, sneaking another glance at her ass.

Matt wandered over to the bookshelf that sat against the wall next to the TV. He read the spines and noticed that most of the books was Erotica. He couldn't help the hot flush that swept over his body as he wondered if she pleasured herself whilst reading them.

His eyes then fell to the many picture frames on the other shelves. They were photos of her with the face of the person next to her ripped out, and he assumed that it was her ex-husband. Her smile was brilliant in all of them, so he must have made her happy at some point. He wondered what had happened to ruin their wedded bliss.

Kneeling down, he examined the bottom shelf, pulling out a photo album. He hoped these would be untouched so he could finally get a look at the guy. Bringing it over to the sofa, he sat down and opened it across his lap. The three pictures on the first page were sepia-tones ones of three little girls.

"Me and my sisters." Alex said fondly behind him, startling him a bit. "You'll never guess which one is me."

"The one with the unruly curls?"

"Yep." She took a seat next to him, wearing a tattered t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

"I would have known it was you because your face hasn't really changed much since you were a kid. You were pretty. It's easy to see how you grew up to be so beautiful."

"Flatterer." She giggled and nudged him playfully.

He turned the page to be met with more photos of the same coloring, but with older girls and their parents. He could really see the resemblence between her as a teenager to how she looked now, still with her mane of curls, except they were brown in the pictures.

"Are you not a natural blonde?"

"No."

He examined her hair and noted that her roots were much darker. His gaze then fell to her eyes, finally noticing how blue they were up close. There was a ring of gold around her pupil that made them appear green from a distance, but he could get lost in them no matter what color they were. She looked back at him with a certain intrigue and a kind smile.

"I suppose I better get started on breakfast. Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some, thanks. Would you like some help? It'd be nice to cook for someone other than my mum. Not that I still live with her, but just on Sundays. I like to help with the  
roast and everything."

"You're a sweet son. I wouldn't mind the help. Would you like anything extra? Waffles or pancakes? Perhaps French toast?"

"It all sounds wonderful."

"I know, I can't decide either!"

"How about, to save us some trouble, we just have all three?"

"You read my mind." She beamed.

Matt closed the photo album, setting it on the sofa when he stood up to follow her tothe kitchen. She gathered all the ingredients and appliances they would need and began  
making the breakfast. The whole cabin soon began smelling of eggs, cinnamon, and butter, and his mouth had begun to water. Not just from the food, but the way the heat of  
the room caused her to begin perspiring.

He stared more at her shining face than at the food, and he really could have eaten her up. His stomach growled loudly, piercing the otherwise silence of the room and making  
Alex giggle when her stomach did the same. They moved about with grace Matt didn't realize he had. It was as though they had been cooking together for years.

"So, since you're taking care of breakfast, would you like to have lunch with me? I'm afraid I don't have much, unless you like trout."

"I'd like that."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm."

"Earlier, when you were flirting with me, is that how you always are, or were you expecting something out of it?"

"A bit of both, really. If I may confess something..." Matt nodded. "I'm a bit of a sex addict." She whispered.

"Oh, that explains all the Erotica on the bookshelf. Have you always been that way?"

"No, it began a couple years ago when things with my ex started going downhill. He wouldn't touch me for the longest time, always making some excuse like he was tired or had  
an early morning. I suspected he was cheating on me and I was right. I felt so disgusting and undesirable."

He looked down at her hands as she gripped the handle of the frying pan to flip the toast, and that's when he saw the thin white line going across her wrist. She noticed him looking at it, but made no effort to hide it, just smiled sadly at his own encouraging grin.

"Careless with a kitchen knife?" He asked.

"And a tub of warm water. I was in such a bad place that I thought no one would possibly ever find me attractive again. Plus, I was so madly in love with the bastard that I'd rather  
kill myself than be alone."

"I'm certainly glad nothing permanent came of it."

"Yeah, I chickened out and called an ambulance. Though, I don't regret saving myself. I didn't want him to win." She sighed. "Anyway, that's a lot to take in over breakfast." She  
joked to lighten the mood.

"Certainly more than I expected to know about you."

"Do you have any dark secrets that I should know?"

"Not really."

"No weird fetishes or kinks? You're not secretly a serial killer, are you?"

"No, no, and no. Besides, I thought you were the one who was going to kill me." He joked.

"Well, it turns out that I like you."

"I like you too, Alex." They shared a smile as he blushed lightly. "It's just a shame you've had to take care of yourself for the past two years."

"Oh yeah? Would you care to take over for me?" She purred huskily.

"I would love to, but..."

"But what? Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

"No. I've been on my own for about four months now. I'm over her and everything, but I just don't think I could sleep with someone I've just met. To be honest, I've never really  
been one for casual sex."

"Are you afraid of something?"

"No, the thought of it was never really a comfortable one."

"Well, I'm clean and can't get pregnant if that calms your nerves."

"It's not that. I don't know how to explain it. I guess the act isn't enjoyable for me unless there's a connection between us."

"Of course there's a connection! You'll be inside me." She smirked.

"I mean an emotional connection."

"I know, I just kidding. Well, I've already told you more about myself in a first meeting than you needed to know, so there must be something that made you stay."

"Food." He replied with an eager gaze at the meal, making her laugh.

"Besides that."

"You interest me."

"But not enough to shag. Though I understand." She sighed as she flipped the toast for the last time, then checked on the waffles. "I'd say everything is pretty much done. The  
plates are in the cupboard by your head, if you'd like to set the table."

Opening the door, he grabbed three plates - two for them to eat off of, and one for the food. He walked the short distance to the table to put the plates down, while Alex piled  
the other with delicious-smelling breakfast. She also grabbed knives and forks, along with napkins, and brought those to the table as well.

"How do you like your waffles? I prefer them with berries, but there's syrup in the fridge. Help yourself to anything."

Matt retrieved the bottle, along with a can of strawberries from the food cupboard. They weren't actually the berries she was thinking of, but she still smiled as he began opening the can.

"Sorry they aren't fresh." She apologized.

"It's no problem."

Once everything was set, they finally sat down to eat. He groaned happily when he took his first bite of French toast, and proceeded to scarf the rest of the food down. Alex  
seemed pleased with the taste of hers as well, though she remained lady-like and proper.

"I'm sorry for eating like a pig. The fish I caught last night wasn't very big, and I guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

"There's no need to apologize. You can eat however you want." She giggled as he shoved a huge last bite of pancake into his mouth, leaving a drop of syrup to dribble down his  
chin.

"What?" He mumbled around the mouthful, wiping away the sticky substance with his napkin.

"You're adorable. If you weren't so tall, I'd assume you were still a child."

"If you're a good girl and eat all your food, I'll show you how much of a child I'm not." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Are you changing your mind about the whole casual sex thing?" She asked hopefully.

"Depends on how you behave."

"Would you mind helping me with the dishes?"

"No. I helped you dirty them, after all."

"They can wait, though. If you'd like, I could show you around my property."

"You mean, there's more than just the cabin?"

"Yes, much more. Nearly a hundred acres, along with half the lake."

"Blimey. What does your ex do for a living?"

"He's an actor."

"Anyone I might have heard of?"

"Ralph Fiennes." She replied through slightly gritted teeth.

"Oh, him."

"Yeah."

"I must say he was quite good in _The English Patient_."

"He is good, but I won't be seeing any of his films for awhile."

"I don't blame you."

"He was in a production of _Hamlet_ when we fell out with each other. Seems he took the role too seriously and started screwing the woman playing his mother."

"Ah. Sounds like he didn't deserve you."

"Why did you and your girlfriend break up?"

"We wanted different things. I was ready to settle down, but she wasn't."

"Do you still want that?"

"It'd be nice to meet a nice girl and start a family, but I dunno now. My mum's getting anxious for grandchildren."

"I bet they would be as adorable as you." She offered with a smile.

"Depends on what they inherit from their mother."

Alex blushed as if there was a possibility that she could be their mother. After nearly two years of trying to have a baby with Ralph, nothing had happened, and she was beginning to think she would never get pregnant. Sure, there were other options, but she wanted a baby that she had somehow made in her faulty womb. In vitro fertilization was expensive and she didn't know how she'd be able to afford it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" His voice interrupted her brain, and she suddenly looked at him.

"Sorry. I spaced out for a second. How about that walk?"

"Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've never seen or read Hamlet, but I remember hearing somewhere that he does sleep with his mother and kills his uncle. If I'm wrong, someone please correct me.


	3. Hike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly...
> 
> Third chapter because I'm feeling generous :D

They stood up together, and Matt held out his hand for her plate, having gathered the other two along with the silverware. After putting them in the sink, Alex informed him that there was an old pair of Ralph's shoes in the closet by the front door. He secretly wondered why she would have kept them, but decided not to ask, simply thanking her and going to get them.

She also put on a pair of sneakers, and they were soon out the door and heading down the trail around the back of the cabin. The weather had warmed a little, plus it helped that they were both dry and clothed. The sun was shining through the leaves, leaving behind strands of glowing light.

"It's beautiful out here." He observed. "I understand why you'd want to stay."

"It's very peaceful too. No one bothers me."

"Do you ever get to see your family?"

"Sometimes, but only when I really miss them."

"Don't you have a job or anything?"

"No. I'm still living off my ex's money I got from the divorce."

"How much did you get?"

"Enough to live comfortably for awhile."

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me what you're worth." He joked.

"You couldn't afford me." She teased in response.

"Are you saying that I would have to pay to sleep with you?"

"Well, since you're such a nice guy, I'm willing to give it to you for free."

"What about other nice guys that you meet?"

"I live in the middle of nowhere! Who can I meet?" She laughed.

"Good point." Alex suddenly growled, and Matt found himself with his back against the nearest tree with her lithe body pressed firmly against him. "What are you doing?"

"I figured since you weren't going to make a move, I would. You've been driving me bloody insane since our swim, and I need you right now."

"Don't you think we should get to know each other a little bit first? I mean, we've met only a few hours ago."

"Actually you're wrong. We sort of met last night." Matt could feel the blood drain from his face. "Yeah, I knew you were watching me. Did you have a nice wank thinking about my   
wet, naked body? Did you imagine having me pressed to you like I am now?"

"Why didn't you say anything last night?" He choked out.

"It didn't seem appropriate. But god, I thought about you. I thought about how your hard, throbbing cock would feel inside me as I fucked myself with my fingers. I got so wet that I was dripping. I could hear the smacking of my juices over my loud moans."

"Christ." He breathed, feeling his member begin to harden as he pictured her sprawled on the bed with her hands working furiously between her legs.

Matt grunted when she cupped the front of his sweatpants where a bulge was beginning to form. Her hand was hot and her touch was soft as she slowly began to stroke him to make him harder. With her other hand, she gripped his thigh and lifted it to slip it between her legs to press against her crotch. She gently began grinding against it, letting out needy little groans.

"Please don't refuse me." She whispered smiling when he shook his head. "Good boy, now get on your knees and lick me."

Her tone became commanding, and she stepped away from him to pull down her pants. Stepping out of them, she lifted her shirt to expose her hips and eager sex. Matt followed her order and she spread her legs. He pressed kisses to the inside of her thighs, slowly moving up until he reached the apex.

His nose brushed against her strip of pubes and deeply inhaled her musky scent. Even he couldn't take the anticipation and immediately buried his face in her already soaking mound. Alex moaned so loud that it echoed, her fingers raking through his hair to pull it harshly. He used her grip to gauge her pleasure - if it lessened, he knew to lick or suck harder.

"Mm, yes. Don't I have the most succulent cunt you've ever tasted?"

"Mhmm." He agreed wholeheartedly.

"Put your fingers inside me." She panted.

She was so wet that he could easily slide three into her entrance. Alex moaned again as the grip on his hair got tighter. He sucked her clit as he thrust his arm furiously. Her juices were running down his arm, and her legs were already shaking as though they were about to give out.

Alex lifted her right leg in order to drape it over his shoulder so he had better access and get deeper. She moaned especially loudly when he hit her G-spot and he was good to listen for he kept his arm at that angle so he could hit it every time. He could hear her juices squelching inside her as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. 

She pushed his head away right as his fingers were expelled from her tight heat, along with a gush of wetness - most of which ended up in his mouth. Her scream echoed through the trees, sending a few birds flying and chirping. Her body convulsed with her release and she ended up collapsing on the ground. Matt was quick to catch her and held   
her trembling body tightly until she calmed down.

"So, do you always cum like that?" He asked once she had caught her breath.

"Usually. I try not to, otherwise I have a mess to clean up." She giggled. "A man hasn't made me cum like that in such a long time. Thank you."

She quickly kissed his cheek, suddenly bashful about being in the middle of the woods with her pants still around one ankle. Matt seemed surprised by the peck and thoughtlessly   
leaned in to kiss her lips. She responded enthusiastically, soon having him pinned to the ground and sitting astride his stomach.

"You're welcome." He finally said.

She just looked down at him with a sated expression and a lovely grin. Her hair had fluffed out into the mess of hair he had seen in the photos of her as a younger girl, and the   
sun behind her created a golden halo around her head. He could feel the warmth of her sex through his shirt as his hands rested on her thighs.

"You're so gorgeous, Alex. I've never met a woman like you before."

"A sex addict, or just a beautiful woman in general?"

"Of course, I've met beautiful women, but there's something about you that blows all the others away. If you'll let me, I'd love to find out what it is."

"I suppose I owe you that."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Well, that was a pretty spectacular orgasm."

"Free of charge."

"Though, I suppose I could suck you off or something."

"You don't have to..."

"Still shy about your cock, eh? From what I felt earlier, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, I don't judge."

"I wouldn't care if you did. Don't all women do it secretly, anyway?"

"Only to their girlfriends." She smiled.

"Do you fancy a swim?" He tried to change the subject.

"Are you going to be naked?"

"I suppose so, if you are. Yes, I'll show you my penis. See, I can say it." He stuck his tongue out childishly.

Alex stood up and held out her hand to help him up. It was a seven minute walk back to the lake, and she was nude long before the reached it. Matt took off his own clothes when   
they got there, ignoring the fact that she must not really care for wearing clothing. She watched him as he undressed, eyeing his member hungrily.

"I want that in my mouth." She breathed.

"Maybe later, if you're good."

"Have I been good enough for you to fuck?"

"You'll find out."

"Ugh, please don't tease me!" 

She gripped his shoulders and shook him vigorously before pushing him into the water. When he came up spluttering and coughing, she worried she had just ruined her chances in a good shag until he narrowed his eyes at her with a sneering grin. She jumped into the lake, landing right in front of him, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He hummed when her sex rubbed against his cock.

"You're insatiable."

"Sex addict."

"How many orgasms do you usually have a day?"

"About twenty, depending on my mood."

"How do you spend the rest of your time?"

"Watching tele, eating, sleeping, bathing or showering. I prefer bathing because I get to relax and tease myself slowly until I'm turned on enough to rub my clit until I cum. Would   
you like to know my process, step-by-step?" She breathed into his ear, smirking to herself when she felt his cock twitch against her thigh.

"I'd prefer if you showed me sometime."

"How about right now?"

"In public?"

"Who's around to see?"

"I see your point, but I'd prefer to keep it private. Just between us."

"Even better."

Alex let go of him and began to swim around. He followed her closely as they frolicked like children, splashing and dunking each other. They continued until their fingers were wrinkled and got out to grumbling stomachs, just in time for lunch.

"Would you like to come back to mine?" He asked.

"Do you have anything good to eat?"

"I could catch some fish."

"Alright then. I'll be waiting."

"We both will."


	4. Fishing

They walked to his campsite, neither of them bothering to get dressed. When they reached the tent, he went inside to grab a towel for her, a clean pair of shorts and t-shirt out of his backpack. After slipping them on, he exited to hand her the towel and shirt. She wrapped the former around her waist before slipping the latter on over her head reluctantly.

"I don't want you to get splinters in that lovely bottom of yours."

"Think of the time you'd have to admire it as you picked them out."

"I should spank you for your cheek."

"Be careful, I might like it."

"I have no doubt that you would. Would you like to help me fish?" He grabbed the pole and tackle box and headed down to the dock.

"I've never really done it before."

"No? It's quite fun and relaxing."

"Will you teach me?"

"Of course."

When he picked the perfect place to sit, she sat next to him and watched as he baited the hook, wrinkling her nose at the smell of it. He handed the pole over to her, sitting behind her a little with his chin resting on her shoulder, and taught her how to cast. The line flew to the middle of the water, and she laughed in delight.

"Now we wait." She sighed. Turning her head, she began to kiss his neck, adding playful nips as he hummed. 

"You have to pay attention to the line." He scolded.

"I can do two things at once. I am a woman, you know. In fact, I can do multiple things at once."

She reached a hand under his shirt to slowly circle a finger around his nipple whilst continuing to kiss his neck and jaw. Matt shivered at the sensations as he felt himself becoming hard again. Though, a sudden tug on the fishing line ruined any further acts.

"Reel it in, carefully and slowly!" He shrieked a little too excitedly. She startled and began turning the handle of the reel. "Stop!" She did. "Ok, a little bit more." He made her do that repeatedly until a nicely-sized fish appeared attached to the hook.

"Wow. Not bad for my first try."

"It's bigger than the one I got last night." He grumbled.

"Well, you know what they say about beginner's luck." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "So now what do I do with it?"

Alex held the fish up to his face, still wriggling, and the tail smacked his jaw. He jerked back so suddenly that he almost fell into the lake, but she grabbed him just in time with a gasp that quickly turned into a laugh once she knew he was going to be ok. In the panic, she had dropped her lunch back into the water.

"Dammit!" She groaned. 

"It should still be attached to the pole." He glanced around to realize it was nowhere to be found. "Where is the pole?"

"I must have dropped it into the lake too. I'm so sorry, Matt. I'll buy you a new one. Please don't be cross." She looked as though he was going to yell at her or hit her.

"It's alright, it was an accident." He gave her an assuring kiss and a smile broke out on her face again. "Let's just go back to the cabin and get something."

"I feel terrible now. I've ruined your whole weekend."

"No, you haven't. That fishing pole wasn't too expensive anyway."

"I'll pay you back for it."

"Don't worry about it." He stood and helped her up as well, and they made their way back to her place. 

"What would you like to eat instead?"

"I don't mind. Whatever you want." He paused. "Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to sleep in the tent with me tonight."

"Why not in the cabin with me? I'm sure it would be more comfortable."

"Yeah, but that's what camping is all about. If not, it's alright. But it definitely would ruin my trip."

"If I don't sleep in the tent with you?"

"It's the least you could do for losing my pole."

"I'd rather just pay for a new one."

"Not much of a tent person, eh?"

"I just prefer a comfortable bed to the hard ground."

"I have an air mattress."

A playful smirk spread across her face. "Alright."

"I just hope it will fit both of us."

"Oh, you can sleep outside." She teased.

"But it's my camping trip!" He whined. "I'm not gonna let some woman commandeer my tent."

"Some woman, huh?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

They got into a push fight, which she started, and ended up with him in the lake. Matt remained in there until he finally convinced her to help it out by faking a hurt leg. With an evil grin, he pulled her into the water as she screamed. When she came up for air, she shot daggers at him with her eyes and splashed him with an angry growl.

It quickly became another battle wherein she removed the now-soaking towel from around her waist to smack him in the face with it. He laughed haughtily as he picked her up and tossed her into the deeper water. When she resurfaced, she swam over to him, but he was quick to dodge her. 

They chased each other playfully for a few minutes until their hunger got the better of them. Their clothes were soaked, and Alex ended up taking off his shirt that she was wearing to wring it out. Matt did the same with his clothes, suddenly feeling braver about being nude in public.

Once back inside the cabin, she brought the garments into the bathroom to hang up to dry. Matt searched the kitchen for an idea for lunch, and finally decided on a can of vegetable beef soup. Alex smiled at his choice as she retrieved a pan to warm it up in, grabbing a loaf of homemade bread from the bread box. 

"That's delicious!" He exclaimed when she fed him a piece. "You're an amazing cook."

"I learned a lot from my mum. My father was hopeless in the kitchen."

"I like a woman who can cook. You're as good in the kitchen as you are in the bedroom... well, woods."

"You know, I haven't gotten nearly enough sex today."

"We better be quick about lunch, then."

It didn't take much longer for the soup to heat up, she scooped it up and served it into two bowls. Matt grabbed the bread and they headed to the table to eat. He hummed in delight when he took another bite of bread dipped in the soup. The taste made him eat slower in order to savor it, and Alex was able to be patient.

Once their dishes were empty, he put them in the sink with the breakfast dishes. She stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing kisses across his shoulders. Matt turned around to face her and brought their lips together in an eager kiss. Her tongue immediately entered her mouth, both of them sharing a moan.

"I want you in my bed." She mumbled against his lips. "And inside me. I want to fuck you so hard."

He hooked his arm under her knees and picked her up to carry her to the bedroom. Dropping her down on the mattress, he immediately covered her body with his and resumed their fevered kisses from the kitchen. He nipped and sucked roughly down her throat until he reached the stiff nipple of her right breast and took it in his mouth with   
a deep growl.

Alex moaned loudly as she arched her back, her head pressing deeper into the pillow, and raked her fingers through his hair. He made her gasp when he grazed the nub a little too harshly with his teeth, but she loved it as more wetness pooled between her legs. 

"Matt, please..." She begged breathlessly.

"Condom?"

"I don't have any. Do you have an STD?"

"No, but I just want to be careful."

"I don't have anything, and I can't get pregnant."

"I know, but it's only a precaution. I think I'll be able to pull out..."

"I don't care what you do. Just get inside me."

Matt caressed his fingers slowly down her body to between her thighs. He couldn't believe how wet she was already as two of them slipped inside her. He massaged her inner walls for a couple moments before pulling out and lining his cock up with her entrance. 

They both whimpered when he slid in. He had never been inside a woman without a condom, and he certainly wouldn't go back to wearing one. Her silken inner muscles squeezed him perfectly as he paused to allow her to adjust to his size. He began a slow pace and Alex wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him in deeper.

"You feel amazing." He breathed.

"Thanks. So do you." She smiled. "Any chance you could speed things along?"

"Already?" He asked, surprised. She arched her eyebrow. "Oh, right, of course."

Matt gripped the back of her knees and pushed them forward until they were almost to her chest. The new position allowed him in deeper, making her moan louder as he quickened his pace. He changed tactics and kept her knees in place with his shoulders so he could lace his fingers with hers as he pounded into her.

Her sounds were breathy and filled with expletives. He could feel her muscles constricting as she got closer to her orgasm. He was getting close as well, but tried to hold off until she came first. He couldn't, and had to pull out, stroking himself to completion on her stomach.

To finish her off, he went down on her hungrily, giving her four orgasms and leaving her breathless and shaking by the end. Lying next to her, his mouth and chin still slick with her juices, they snuggled in their afterglow, soon falling asleep.


	5. Last Night

When they woke later that evening, it was too dark for Matt to go to his tent to retrieve his clothes and everything else. Alex had a flashlight he could borrow, and he smiled at her offer. After she put on a simple dress, he covered himself with his still damp clothes from when she had pushed him in the lake.

She grabbed the torch and they made their way carefully. Matt would never admit that he was a little scared of the woods at night, but he felt safe with Alex. If anything came along to hurt them, he would do whatever it took to protect her. He wondered if it was too early to care that much about her, but then realized it didn't matter. She was a very amazing woman, so it was no wonder he felt that way.

Upon reaching the campsite, he packed up his things and took the tent down to save time in the morning - extra time that he could spend with her before having to return to civilization. He put everything in his car, except his backpack of clothes, which he took back to the cabin. 

"Do you really need those?" Alex asked playfully.

"I won't wear them if you don't want."

"I don't, and as soon as we get back, I'm ripping those off of you."

"What's stopping you from doing it now?"

"Nothing."

She stopped him in the middle of the path and slipped her hands under his shirt to pull it over his head. Matt laughed and bent over to slide the shorts off to help her out. Once he was naked, he quickly removed her dress, chasing her back to the cabin after she took off. 

He caught her wrist as she just reached the front steps and pulled her against him, crushing their lips together. She stepped onto the first one to be level with him so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her up to the door, inside, and back to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

He was hard before he reached the room, his cock eager to be inside her again. Alex was just as eager as him, whimpering as he pressed hungry kisses to her neck, lying her down on the bed. Matt moved maddeningly slow down her body until his head was settled between her thighs.

"Yes, please..." She whined as he nipped playfully at the sensitive inside of her leg.

"Please what, Alex?" He growled quietly. "Tell me what you want."

"Lick me." He smirked and licked a stripe up her thigh. "Not there."

"Then where?" She bit her lip. "Come on, I know you're not too shy to say it."

"My cunt. Lick my cunt."

She groaned when he buried his face in her hot, slick quim. She rocked her hips against his face for increased friction. His tongue flicked furiously over her clit as her wetness smeared all over his chin. He slipped a teasing finger inside her, feeling her inner walls contracting around it.

"Do you want more?" He purred.

"Get up here and lie down." She commanded as though speaking to a dog.

Matt followed her instruction, reluctantly extracting his finger from inside her. He sucked off her juices greedily as she climbed on top of him, grunting as her drenched slit enveloped his cock. She slowly teased him by moving her hips, letting out a soft moan when the tip rubbed against her engorged clit.

"I want you so fucking bad." He said through gritted teeth, earning himself a wicked giggle from her.

"Have I gotten you addicted too?"

"Yes, but not just to the sex. I think I'm getting addicted to you."

Alex responded with a smile as she knelt up and grabbed his cock, standing it up to impale herself onto it. They both shared a sigh and quickly began panted as she started a rough pace. Matt gripped her hips as she rode him frantically. Their bodies were getting slick with sweat and he was losing his hold on her.

She reached between them to rub her clit, triggering a sudden orgasm. She kept going even after it stopped, bringing herself off twice more before rolling off to take him in her mouth. She sucked him expertly, and it didn't take long until he pulsed down her throat. After she swallowed, she collapsed next to him as they both breathed heavily.

"That was amazing." Matt said.

"For me as well. I think I'm actually going to miss you when you leave."

"I could come back next weekend, or you could come back with me."

"I'm not sure if I could function in the city. I've been isolated for too long."

"It's easy. You don't want to be alone forever, do you?"

"It's not so bad. No one can hurt me that way."

"Not everyone will hurt you, Alex."

"I know, but it's just better if I stay away from people."

"What about today? Didn't that mean anything?" His tone was becoming hurt.

"Did you honestly expect something serious to happen between us?"

"Not right away, but I hoped eventually..."

"I'm not right for you, Matt."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm too damaged and I don't need you to try and fix me."

"Can I see you again if I promise not to?"

"Why?"

"Because I like you, and I know you like me. You've said so yourself."

"I don't like you that much."

"Liar."

Alex clicked her tongue as she moved to her side of the bed and climbed under the covers. She turned her back to him, and he went to crawl beside her, but she stopped him. 

"Come on, don't kick me out. I don't have anywhere else to go. I already took my tent down."

"That's not my problem. Go sleep on the sofa."

"I'd rather sleep with you. Please? Don't make me beg."

"Fine, just stay on that side."

He smiled as he crawled under the duvet with her and immediately disobeyed her request. Her body tensed when he pressed kisses to her right shoulder. He kept trying in hopes of getting a rise out of her, but she just shrugged him off.

"Don't." She huffed.

He rolled over in frustration, and Alex let out a sigh. A couple minutes later, she gave up and snuggled against him. Matt melted into her touch as she draped her arm over his stomach. He turned back over and tentatively kissed her cheek. She reciprocated with a kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry." She said. "With what I went through with Ralph, I need to protect myself."

"I understand."

"I don't want you to go tomorrow."

"Neither do I, but I have work the next day."

"Call in sick." She muttered against his chest.

"There's no reception out here so there wasn't a need to bring my mobile anyway."

"Do you feel that it's too early to go to sleep?" She asked, though her eyes were already closed.

"Mhm." He replied, already half asleep as well.

"Fancy a swim?"

"Maybe in the morning." He sighed contently.

xXx

The sun streamed through the curtain, and Matt woke slowly. He squinted against the bright light. A tickling sensation was under his nose, and he looked down to get a face full of Alex's curls. He smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, hearing her let out a quiet snore.

He pet her hair gently until she woke up a few moments later. She looked at him with a smile and kissed her way up his chest and neck to his lips. She kept it innocent as she was a bit self-conscious of her morning breath, but Matt didn't seem to mind. He soon slipped his tongue into her mouth as she let out a soft moan.

"Good morning." She purred when they parted.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Very well."

"Are you hungry? I could make some breakfast before you go."

"I'd like that. I somehow worked up quite an appetite last night."

They both shared a naughty smirk and another kiss before she got out of bed to walk to the kitchen. He met her there after using the bathroom. She had already started frying some eggs, and there were four slices of her homemade bread in the toaster. He began making some coffee, and he sighed happily as he was able to hold her again.

"Do you always cook naked?" He asked.

"Sometimes, when I can't be bothered to get dressed."

"You should at least wear a shirt. I wouldn't want you to get burnt from splattering grease or something."

"I'd get burnt whether or not I was wearing clothes."

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I appreciate it, darling, but I'm a big girl."

"I know."

The food didn't take long, and it was soon on the table for them to eat in companionable silence. Matt wished desperately that he could stay, but, if she allowed it, he would   
definitely come back the following weekend. Though, he couldn't help wondering why she didn't want to return to London with him.

After he finished, he put his plate back in the sink and excused himself for a shower. She seduced her way into joining him for one last shag before he left. Once they were both sated, dried off, and dressed, she walked him to his car, giving him a passionate goodbye kiss.

"Can I come back next weekend?"

"I'd like that." She smiled. "Drive carefully."

"I will. I suppose I'll send a letter to let you know I got back safely."

"You don't have to. I'll just wait until you return."

Matt gave her another lingering kiss before he got into his car and started the engine. Alex knocked on the window and he rolled it down.

"I want you to have something." She said, pulling a silver chain out of the front pocket of her dress. "So you don't forget me."

"I could never forget you, Alex."

He took the necklace from her anyway, holding her hand a little longer than necessary, and she watched as he drove away.


	6. Back Home

"So, did you have a good time?" Laura asked over the phone.

"Yeah, it was brilliant." He paused to wonder if he should tell her about Alex. "I lost my fishing pole yesterday, though." The thought brought a smile to his face.

"What did you eat then?!"

"Turns out there was a cabin not far from the site, and the occupant was nice enough to feed me."

"That was lucky."

"Yeah. I'm thinking of going back next weekend."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. The occupant of the cabin didn't happen to be a woman, did it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I highly doubt if it was a bloke that had suddenly become your new best mate you wouldn't go back."

"Of course I would. But yes, it was a woman. Her name is Alex, and she was really amazing. Did you know she was married to Ralph Fiennes?"

"The actor? No way! He's so handsome!"

"Turns out he's a bit of a playboy. He ended up cheating on her."

"I'd only want to shag him anyway. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to get serious about."

"Well, Alex made that mistake and got her heart broken. Because of that, she's a little apprehensive to be around people again."

"You're not going to try and fix her, are you?"

"I promised her I wouldn't." He heard Laura sigh on the other end. "Anyway, would you fancy having dinner with me tonight?"

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, Daisy wants you to call her back."

"We broke up months ago. What could she want now?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's preggers."

"Don't even joke about that. I don't even have her number anymore."

"Oh, and I forgot to write it down."

"I'll stop over and see her, then. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah. Good luck with her."

"Thanks."

He hung up and went back down to his car to make his way over to Daisy's apartment, hoping she still lived there. He was a little nervous about what she wanted to talk to him about. What if she was pregnant? She'd be about three months along now. Would it show?

Once he parked in the garage next to the building, he reluctantly pushed himself up the stairs to her door. Ringing the doorbell, it soon opened, and he greeted her with a smile, his eyes falling immediately to her stomach. It seemed as flat as it was when they were together, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Laura said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh, yeah. Come on in." She stepped aside, and he entered, going to take a seat on the couch.

"I would have called, but I deleted your number."

"It's alright. The reason I wanted to talk to you was, I guess I was feeling lonely. Unless there's a reason we can't be friends."

"No, not at all, but I thought everything was over between us."

"I could never let you go completely, Matt. Do you think things will be awkward between us?"

"If you still expect us to shag, then yes."

"I don't. I'm actually seeing someone else. I legitimately want to be friends."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Have you found someone yet?"

"I think I have." He smiled fondly at the memory of the day before.

"Do whatever it takes to hold on to her. She's a very lucky woman."

"Why don't you and your guy come out with Laura and I tonight."

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?"

"Sure, we're friends, aren't we?"

Daisy smiled in return. "I'd like that. Let me give you my number again."

Matt handed her his phone, and thanked her when she returned it. "I'll see you later."

"Can't wait."

xXx

When he got back home, he called Laura back to tell her of their extra company. Of course she had something smart to say about it, but he assured her that they were capable of being just friends.

"Just because she has someone else now doesn't mean she's over you." 

"Well, she's going to have to be because I'm over her."

"Alex must be some woman."

"I was over Daisy before I met her."

"Whatever you say. Thanks for inviting her, though. I just hope it doesn't turn out as awkward as I'm thinking."

Matt scoffed to himself as he said goodbye and hung up. He knew his sister was just trying to look out for him, but he wasn't a little kid anymore. Daisy just wanted to be friends, and that was it. Wasn't it?

His thoughts were interrupted by his memories of Alex. He couldn't wait until next weekend to see her again. He just wished she would have come back with him. She had to have been going crazy that far away from civilization, especially with her 'condition'. 

His cock twitched at the ghostly sensation of her tight warmth wrapped around it. Getting comfortable on the couch, his hand reached under the band of his sweatpants to palm himself. He hardened quickly and lifted his hips to slip off his pants as her naughty words flooded his brain.

Matt wrapped his familiar fingers around himself and began stroking slowly and teasingly. He wished it was her hand, or mouth, or cunt that was around him because he feared she had ruined himself even for himself. He knew that the only reason he had gotten aroused was because of thoughts of her.

His orgasm was quick as her sultry voice filled his head, whispering more naughty things into his ear, and came hard with a grunt. His cum spurted over his fingers and landed on his stomach. He imagined Alex kneeling between his legs as she licked it up. With a sigh, he got up to clean himself off, then returned to put his pants back on.

He relaxed for a bit before going to get ready for his dinner. He was excited to see Laura, even though he just saw her the Thursday before he left for his camping trip. Matt changed into jeans and his favorite band t-shirt. Finishing the look with a pair of black boots, he grabbed his car keys and headed for the restaurant to find that his sister was already there.

"Hey!" She greeted him happily, pulling him in for a hug.

"Hey. I really hope you don't mind that I invited Daisy. I just wanted an excuse to get a look at her new bloke."

"I thought you were over her."

"I am, but I want to know that he treats her right and everything. Just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't still care about her."

"Uh-huh. So, what about Alex?"

"What about her?"

"Are you going to see her again, or was she just a weekend fling?"

"Of course I'm gonna see her again. This Friday, to be exact."

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Geez, Lor, don't make things sound more serious than they actually are! One step at a time, alright?"

Any further conversation ended when Daisy and her boyfriend arrived. She had a smile as she greeted her ex and Laura, while he looked a little apprehensive to be there. Matt noted that he was handsome, and that she had moved up from him. He gave Daisy a greeting of a fond kiss on the cheek, then shook her new man's - Simon - hand.

Entering the restaurant, they were seated immediately and ordered their drinks. The group sat in silence for awhile. Matt noticed Laura was watching Daisy as she glanced a little longer at him, Matt, longer than she probably should have. He decided to break the silence with a slightly more awkward question.

"So, when did you and Simon meet?"

"Oh, actually a few days after we broke up, I think."

"Did take you long to move on, did it?" He chuckled at his lame joke, but stopped when no one joined in.

"What have you been up to, then, Matt?" She asked in return.

"Well, I got back from a camping trip this morning. I'm gonna go back on Friday."

"That sounds great. I hope you have another good time."

"Thanks, I'm sure I will." He smiled as he wondered what Alex will have planned for the two of them.

"He met someone." Laura blurted out, earning herself a glare from Matt, but she just shrugged.

"Really? What's she like?"

"I don't really know her that well, yet. Though, she's a wonderful cook. I would have starved if it wasn't for her."

"Didn't you bring your own food?" Daisy asked.

"Just some snacks, along with a fishing pole, but I lost it in the lake."

"Well, I'm glad someone was out there to save you." She replied kindly.

"So, Simon, what do you do?"

"I'm the Chief Inspector for Scotland Yard." He answered with the poshest accent Matt had ever heard.

"Brilliant! What's the most gruesome case you've ever found." He asked, intrigued.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to answer that." 

"No, it's alright, Dais. The most gruesome, and quite sad case, was a little girl that had been butchered by her father."

"Oh, that's terrible." Matt and Laura said together with disgusted expressions.

"But on a happier note, what have you been up to, Laura?" Daisy asked in her usual chipper tone.

"Still dancing. I'm actually going on tour in a couple months."

"That's wonderful! Anyone famous we might have heard of?"

"Just a little group called McFly." She smiled brightly when Daisy squealed.

"I'm so jealous! I've fancied them since I was a teen. Any chance you could get me a backstage pass?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks, I'll owe you big."

"Alright, enough of the fangirling." Matt said, right as the waiter came to take their food order.

"So, Matt, tell me more about your mysterious woman in the woods." Daisy said. "I suspect she's pretty." Her tone was a bit contemptuous.

"She is, but that's beside the point. There's not really much to tell. I met her yesterday and we became swimming partners in the lake, which she owns have of. Along with a   
100-acre land."

"What does she do?"

"Right now, she's living off the money she got from her ex-husband, Ralph Fiennes."

"Blimey! I didn't know he'd marry a commoner." Daisy said.

"You sound as though he's part of the Royal Family. He's just an actor."

"But a bloody good one. And terribly handsome, as well."

"He's old enough to be your father, Daisy."

"Don't care. He's still utterly shaggable."

Matt stifled a gag as he took a sip of his ale, trying to come up with another topic that didn't make him want to vomit. It was bad enough the bastard had broken Alex's heart, he   
didn't need to know that both his sister and ex-girlfriend fancied him as well. Nothing was popping into his mind to ask anyone, so he remained silent in hopes someone else would speak. 

No one did. Instead, the four of them just sipped their drinks as they looked around the restaurant until their food arrived minutes later. Thankfully the conversation turned to the quality of the food, and no more embarrassing or inappropriate topics were discussed.

After the meal, the two parties split the check, although Matt insisted that he would pay. The four walked back out into the night and parted ways. He entered his apartment, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and sat down on the couch to watch some TV, quickly falling asleep.


	7. Calling in Sick

The next morning, he woke up slowly, surprised to find he was still on the couch with his beer still somehow between his legs. He groaned a little as he looked at the clock on the wall, suddenly realizing that he needed to be at work in thirty minutes. 

Instead of panicking, he called his boss and said he was sick that day - making an excuse that he had caught a cold while camping. His faking must have been convincing because he was told to get well soon. He smiled to himself as he went to the bedroom to empty his backpack to replace it with clean clothes before leaving his flat and hurrying to his car.

It was about an hour drive to Alex's cabin, and his smile never left his face as the car was filled with music. He couldn't wait to see her again, hoping that his unexpected return would surprise her. The smile grew as he pictured the look on her face.

He drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, wishing he could get there faster, but soon, he was pulling off onto the dirt road until he reached the lake. Parking in the same place as last time, he got out and grabbed his backpack, quickening his pace when he saw familiar head and bare shoulders poke out from the water.

"I thought I might find you here." He said to her back.

She gasped and quickly turned around, her face holding the expression of absolute shock he hoped it would have had. Alex rushed out as fast as her legs and water would allow, until she was in his arms again. He wrapped her in a tight hug, lifting her slightly off the ground.

"I didn't expect you today." She said when they parted.

"I thought I would surprise you."

"It's a wonderful surprise."

He leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Alex made no effort to deepen it, surprisingly, and just let him set the pace. His left hand brushed through her wet hair, while his right cupped her cheek. He brushed his thumb along her cheekbone as he slid his tongue across her lips.

She opened to him immediately with a hum that went straight to his groin. Her fingers dug into his shoulder as her other hand lightly gripped the back of his head. Lifting her leg, she wrapped it around his hip, and he brought a hand down to hold it there. His cock was growing hard at the feel of her warm center through his jeans.

"I want you." She breathed against his lips, desperately clawing at his shirt now.

"Can we at least go back to the cabin first?"

"Nope."

Alex pulled his shirt over his head and quickly undid the fly of his jeans, pulling them down swiftly. They got stuck around Matt's ankles because of his shoes, causing him to trip and fall on his ass. She just saw that as making her job easier and just pushed him onto his back so she could sit astride his stomach.

His hands caressed her back when she leaned forward to press hungry kisses to his neck and chest, slowly continuing down until she could take his erect cock into her mouth. Matt grunted as the tip hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around it, causing him to buck involuntarily. He was surprised to hear that she hadn't gagged, but instead kept him deep for a few more moments before she pulled back to breathe.

Looking down, he saw the head and shaft glistening with her bubbled saliva. He was embarrassed to think to himself that no other woman had ever deep-throated him before. It felt amazing, and was very thankful the he finally found one to show him what he had been missing. The feel of her muscles contracting with every swallow, paired with her dark eyes as she looked up at him, was nearly his undoing, but he stopped her before pulsing too soon down her throat.

"Did I do something wrong?" There was a worried look in her eyes.

"If by wrong you mean making me cum too soon, than yes."

She smiled fondly at him as she returned to her straddling him, poising his cock at her entrance, and slowly sliding down the length until he was completely buried in her tight heat. They both shared a sigh as she began a slow pace. Soon, they were panting and sweating slightly as they got closer and closer to their release.

"I missed you so much yesterday. I thought of nothing but you ever since I left." He confessed through his labored breathing.

Alex answered by leaning forward again to kiss his lips. She ground herself against his groin to stimulate her clit until she came with a cry. Matt expected her to get off of him and finish him off, but she didn't. Instead, he got to cum inside her for the first time, hearing her let out a moan as his hot spunk filled her.

She collapsed against his chest and they both caught their breath. Matt traced letters on her back, spelling out words like 'missed you', 'brilliant', and 'fancy a swim?'. She giggled throughout and nodded her head at the last question, even though she had to get up.

Once they were both upright again, he took her hand and walked her back to the edge of the water. The entered together and followed one another closely as they moved about. He picked her up bridal style and carried her around while she kicked her legs to make splashes with her feet.

They only got out when their hunger got the better of them. It was her turn to lead him out of the lake and, after grabbing his clothes, took him to the cabin. She made him eggs and toast again, just like the morning before, and they ate together at the table.

"I really am glad you faked sick from work." She finally confessed shyly.

"So am I." 

He secretly thought about quitting altogether and moving out here with her, but that was a step far too soon in their relationship (if he could even call it that). He knew, somewhere deep down inside her, she might have feelings for him, but for now she was just satisfying her carnal lusts with him, and that was all. Until she owned up to her feelings, they would never be more than just fuck buddies.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked, startling him a little.

"Oh, it's not important." He shrugged and continued eating.

Alex didn't question him again. After they finished, he put the plates in the sink and began washing the other dishes that were dirtied in the making of breakfast. She assured him he didn't have to do that right now, and finally won him over as she dragged him to the bedroom for another bout of frantic coupling.

Once they rested a few minutes, they got dressed and went for a walk. She finally showed him the rest of her property, a journey that lasted until lunchtime. On the way back, they discussed options for the meal and agreed on spaghetti and meatballs with homemade garlic bread.

With his past experience of her cooking, he knew it would be absolutely delicious. Alex allowed him to help her cook so he could share in the yummy taste of the food as well. He couldn't help noticing how well they worked together, and the smile couldn't have been wiped from his face. It also helped that she seemed quite happy as well.

"Why do you keep looking at me like you're the happiest man in the world?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Maybe because I am."

"You must be pretty starved for company then."

"Just yours."

"Ooh, very smooth. You must make the other girls positively swoon for you."

"I don't want anyone else."

"When you think about me, you touch yourself?" She replied jokingly, finishing the lyric of the song.

"Well, yes, that too. Yesterday, to be honest."

"I hope it was good."

"It was."

"Care to give me a repeat performance?"

"I'm not young anymore. I don't think I could go three times a day."

"It's been long enough for you to recover. I'll do it with you if you're nervous."

"I might get distracted then." He grinned.

"Come on, Matt. Why won't you show me what you do to yourself with you're all alone with no one else to take care of you?" She whined.

"It's private."

"So? Everyone does it, even if they won't admit it. Do you finger your arse as well?"

"No." He blushed at the thought.

"Then what's the problem? Why won't you show me?"

"It's boring. Why would you want to watch me wank?"

"It wouldn't be boring to me, sweetie." She purred. "Do you say my name when you cum or something?"

"No... even though I think about it." He blushed even harder at his confession.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. It's a perfectly natural thing to do. Some more than others."

"I've just never had anyone watch me before. I'm not sure I'd even be able to get it up with someone scrutinizing me."

"I could help with that."

"Maybe some other time."

"Oh, you'll never believe what I found!" Alex exclaimed excitedly, completely forgetting about the previous conversation. She went to the closet and pulled out his lost fishing pole.

"Oh my god! How did you get it?"

"It took awhile to find. The fish must have dragged it quite a ways from the dock somehow. I cleaned it up and everything."

"Thank you." He said with a beaming smile. "Now you don't owe me a new one."

"You said I didn't anyway!" She playfully smacked his shoulder.

"I know. I was just teasing. Fancy another go?"

"Sure. I promise not to drop it again this time, as long as you don't nearly fall into the lake."

"Don't hold the fish so close to my face."

She couldn't help giggling at the memory as they made their way to the dock. Luckily, Matt had forgotten to unpack his tackle box, so it was still in the car. They sat in the same spots as they had on Saturday, he tied a new hook on the line, helped Alex bait it, then cast it out.

"I think I like fishing with you." She said, snuggling closer to him.

He smiled as he stole a sniff of her hair. "I like fishing with you too. You're really nice company." He draped his arm around her shoulders, hearing her let out a content sigh.

She felt a tug on the line already, and remembered to reel it in slowly. But that didn't stop her from letting out a squeal of excitement. Matt grinned broadly at her happiness, her own smile growing when she saw the size of the fish - easily enough to feed two people.

"I didn't know this lake had fish this big." She said. "It looks like a mutant salmon."

"Shall I show you how to clean and scale it?"

"No need, my father's a butcher."

"Oh, cool. What does your mother do?"

"She came here from Germany to be an au pair just after the war. She's just a housewife now, looking after my sister Susan."

"I never would have guessed that you were German. Does that mean you're fluent in the language?"

"Ja."

"Brilliant."

Alex giggled as she stood up to make her way back to the cabin. Matt followed closely behind, watching the hypnotic sway of her hips so intently that he almost ran into a tree. She noticed and laughed even harder until she was nearly doubled over. He joined her, but gave her a cheeky smack on the bottom.

"Be careful, I may decide to filet you instead of the fish." She warned with a smirk.

"Then who would take care of you?" He replied snarkily. "You'd miss my cock too much."

"I could find another innocent camper to fuck. You're pretty replaceable, Matt."

"I'm hurt now. You've crushed my heart into a million tiny pieces." He covered his chest with his hand, feigning pain.

"Get inside, you twat." She giggled as she shoved him up the stairs.

Once in the kitchen, Alex retrieved a knife and began the task of preparing the fish for their dinner. He just watched her, amazed that she really did know what she was doing, and leaving very little mess behind. 

"What would you like with this?" He asked.

"I don't mind. You choose something."

"A salad, I think. Along with a dessert of some kind."

"Sounds great. I have a recipe for the perfect strueselkuchen."

"Come again?"

"Crumble cake."

"Lovely."

For the next hour, they worked and ate together in harmony. Matt couldn't remember a time when he'd had more fun cooking with someone. He was still amazed at how well they were together, and a little voice in his head told him that it was meant to be Alex. All his life he had been searching for her. Everything that had happened was the universe   
getting them together at last.

"Matt? Are you alright?" Her usually sultry voice was now a bit panicked, and it snapped him once again out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"That's the second time you've spaced out on me. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I just can't stop thinking of you. Do you believe in fate?"

"I suppose so."

"I think we're supposed to be together."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, just think of how well we cook together. Our sex is pretty fantastic as well. I'm sure we could make a go of a relationship. Would you let me take you out sometime?"

"Where?"

"Wherever you want to go."

"I'm not sure. You'd really want to be seen in public with me?"

"Of course. You're much too beautiful to be hidden in the woods."

"I like being hidden out here."

"You can't stay out here forever."

"Yes I can." Her tone became annoyed. "I just don't want to be around groups of people, alright?"

"Are you afraid?"

"I just don't see the need when I have everything right here."

"Everyone needs a little social interaction, Alex."

"I don't. I'm perfectly happy being alone, and I plan to stay that way."

Matt tried to hide his hurtful expression, and he was either successful or she didn't notice. With a sigh, he got up and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Home."

"Why?"

"So I can try to forget you."


	8. Making Up

Soon after he closed the door behind him, she opened it again. It took all his strength not to turn around and look at her and to just keep walking. He didn't want to see the look on her face. He'd rather have her confused expression stuck in his head than her possible angry one.

"Hey!" She called after him when he quickened his pace. "Don't walk away from me."

He could hear her footsteps approaching faster, so he sped up some more until she either stopped or was too far away to hear her anymore. He did hear a grunt and felt a sharp sting on the back of his head. That made him stop and turn around, looking at the ground to see a small rock.

"Ow!"

"I told you to stop."

"I didn't expect you to throw a rock at my head!"

"Did you think you could just walk out of my life?" Alex stalked up to him, and Matt could see the fire in her eyes.

"I just don't understand why you won't let me take you out."

"What's so important about it?"

"To socialize. I was even hoping things between us could get serious and I could introduce you to my family eventually, and I could meet yours. It's obvious you don't want that, so I'll leave you alone."

"I never said I didn't want it. I just don't want it right now."

"So I'm just supposed to be your fuck buddy? I want to be more than that to you, Alex. I want to be with you all the time. I was miserable yesterday without you. Do you even care?"

"Would it be easier for you if I said no? Make you think I'm some cold-hearted bitch?"

"I want to know the truth. Do you care about me at all, or would you prefer if I left and never came back?"

"Do whatever you want."

Alex turned her back so he couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes, but he must have heard the crack in her voice because before she knew it, his arms were around her, and he was holding her to his chest. She wanted to wrestle free from his grasp, but she was tired of fighting her feelings for him.

Instead, she turned around and pulled his head down for a kiss. It happened so quickly that he didn't understand what was happening right away. She smiled against his lips when he didn't pull away, gripping him tightly as though she would die if she ever let go. When she broke the kiss, she laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent as she nuzzled his neck.

"I'm tired of protecting my heart." She sighed. "I'm tired of distancing myself from people and the things I want. I've been building walls around myself for too long, and I've finally   
found someone who I want to knock them all down. I want to be with you, Matt. I know we've only just met, but I feel like I've known you forever."

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." She giggled in response.

"Fair enough. I'll just try again tomorrow."

That made her laugh her musical, high-pitched laugh that he loved to hear so much. She gave him another quick kiss before grabbing his hand to pull him back toward the cabin. As they reached the front step, he stopped, making her turn with a confused look.

"Before we go in, I believe you owe me an apology."

"You owe me one first for storming out of my house."

"I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry for lobbing a rock at your head. Though you did deserve it." She added under her breath.

"If anyone deserves it, it's your ex-husband. However, you deserve a spanking in exchange for my wrongful punishment."

She hung her head like a scolded child and followed him back inside. He sat on the couch and beckoned her over with a crook of his finger. She hesitantly walked over and laid over his thighs when he patted his lap. She adjusted herself until she was comfortable, and he lifted the back of her dress to expose the firm globes of flesh.

"God, your arse is amazing!"

Alex wiggled against him tantalizingly, and he massaged it firmly, pressing the cheeks together before spreading them apart and letting go, making them jiggle slightly. For some reason, he found that intensely erotic, so he did it again and again, teasing her before bringing his hand down in a firm smack. She whimpered as she felt the sting and imagined the skin turning red with his hand print.

"Count out nine more for me, pet." He purred, tickling her lower back with his left hand.

She nodded, whining and moaning out the numbers, and felt herself becoming unusually wet. Once she got to ten, her bum was wonderfully red, and Matt couldn't resist making it jiggle some more with a satisfied giggle. Alex groaned as she spread her thighs, in hopes of getting him to touch her.

"I suppose you enjoyed your little punishment."

"Yes, I did." She breathed. "But I need more now, please."

"I'm not sure you deserve it just yet."

Getting up, she straddled his legs, bringing her sex down onto his noticable bulge. He groaned at the feel of her warmth against his aching cock. He had enjoyed giving her spankings as much as she enjoyed receiving them. Alex teased him by caressing his ear with her lips before taking the earlobe between them to suck on it.

"I know you want to fuck me." She whispered as she slowly ground against his erection.

Matt slipped his hand between them to explore her sex.

"You're already soaked, you naughty girl. If you were wearing knickers, you'd have ruined them."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not, isn't it?" She said with a teasing grin. "Will you let me watch you now? Just for a minute. Please. I'll be a good girl for the rest of the day."

Matt couldn't resist when she stuck out her lower lip in the cutest pout he'd ever seen. She smiled when she heard the clinking of his belt buckle, and moved to sit beside him on   
the sofa. Her tongue swept across her lips slowly once he pulled his cock out and began stroking it gently. 

Alex watched intently as the tip appeared and disappeared inside the circle of his fingers. As much as she wanted to lean down and take it into her mouth, she was really enjoying the sight. Her eyes moved up to his face - his eyes were closed and was nibbling gently on his lower lip.

About a minute later, she took over for him, finally giving into her desire to wrap her lips around his thick length. Matt groaned as the warm wetness of her mouth engulfed his throbbing cock. He gently raised his hips to thrust carefully, while she took him in a little at a time until he hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Alex." He moaned.

"Would you like to?" She asked cheekily.

"If you've finished. I was quite enjoying it, but there's something I would enjoy more."

Alex grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down on top of herself. Her legs immediately parted to cradle his hips between them. He lifted the hem of her dress to uncover her sex, feeling her shiver slightly in what he hoped was anticipation. His mouth went straight for her throat, pressing kisses and sharp nips there as his fingers stroked her clit.

He slipped the middle two inside her, causing her to moan loudly as he began quick, upward strokes to massage her G-spot. Apart from her sounds of pleasure, there was also the squelching of her womb filling with her juices. When her inner walls began to contract around his fingers, he stopped, much to her displeasure.

"Please, Matt, just fuck me." She begged breathlessly.

She sighed when he pulled out of her, and she watched with dark eyes as he licked the glistening wetness off of them. Once they were clean, he at last lined his cock up with her   
entrance and slowly pushed inside. He began a quick and harsh pace, watching her breasts bounce with every inward thrust.

"I love the feel of your silken inner walls wrapped around my cock. You have the tightest and wettest cunt I've ever had the pleasure to fuck."

"You have the biggest cock I've ever had inside me. My ex never made me cum as hard as you can. In fact, I hardly ever got to cum at all."

"You're just making it easier for me to hate him." He grumbled with annoyance as he sped up.

"Oh, god, right there." She gasped, digging her nails into his back. "Harder."

"Are you gonna cum for me, Alex."

"Yes. Are you?"

"Very soon."

With five more thrusts, he grunted his release, emptying himself inside her. He kept going, reaching between them to rub her clit, and moments later sighed with her completion as well. Matt collapsed on top of her as they both regained their breath and normal heart rate.

"I could go for a nap." Alex said.

"Me too. Though, can we stay like this, right here?"

"Yes."

xXx

Later that afternoon, they woke when the sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow to the room. Matt's now-softened cock was still inside her, and they both sighed when he slipped out. Between her legs, Alex was delightfully sticky, and he got up so she could stand and get cleaned up.

He was surprised when she grabbed his hand to bring him along. Their shower was long and hot, the entire room full of steam when they exited the tub. Wrapped in towels, they both returned to the couch to relax in each others' arms.

"I wish you could stay." She said sadly as she laced her fingers with his.

"So do I, but I need to work."

"Not necessarily. You could stay here with me. I have more than enough money for both of us. 3.7 million pounds."

"Fucking hell! All from your divorce?"

"Yeah. Ralph even has to send me a tenth of his earnings, as well. Neither of us would ever have to work again."

"What did he do to get you that deal? You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. It's really none of my business."

"No, it's alright. I want to be honest with you. Apart from cheating on me, he used to beat me. I've had everything from bruises to broken bones."

"Did he ever, you know, force himself on you?"

"A couple times."

"Why the hell did you marry him?!"

"I don't know. I loved him, and I thought he loved me. I know he loved me because he wasn't like that all the time. Just when I did something wrong. Every little thing would set him   
off."

"I feel like beating the shit out of him now, to see how he likes it."

"I didn't tell you this to anger you. I just thought I should warn you about myself."

"I doubt you did anything so terrible to him that warranted that kind of treatment."

"He wanted children, but I couldn't give him any."

"That's no excuse. With his money, surely you could have adopted or gotten IVF treatments."

"The truth is, I didn't want children with him. He would be away filming, and I'd be the one to take care of them. I couldn't have handled that on my own."

"I would never do anything to hurt you." He caressed her face with a smile as she looked up at him with moist eyes. "I'll never lay a hand on you except for loving caresses so I can   
hear you sigh and moan."

"I really love your fingers." She brought his right hand up to press kisses to his fingertips before taking the index finger into her mouth to suck it lightly. "Expecially when they're   
inside me."

Pulling it out with a wet 'pop', Alex moved it down until it delved beneath the bottom of the towel and between her legs. Matt gasped at the intense heat of her sex, made so by the recent shower. He could still feel traces of her juices as he rubbed her clit, claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss.

She moaned when a teasing finger entered her, followed by a second as he stroked her silken walls. She unwrapped the towel to grip his cock and began teasing it to hardness. They both shared a whimper during the kiss that she initiated this time. Without breaking contact, she sat up to straddle his lap.

Matt removed her towel to release her breasts, kissing his way down to take a stiff nipple in his mouth. Alex took the opportunity to lower herself onto his erection, sighing at the sensation of being filled again. She was still sensitive from her last orgasm, so she started a slow pace.

He moved on to her other breast to give it the same attentions while his thumb circled around the other nipple to keep it hard. His other hand clutched her ass to help lift her up   
and down his shaft, though she kept the languid motion. In the time since their last sexual encounter, he had already missed being inside her.

"I think I'm becoming addicted to you." He whispered in her ear.

"Will you stay with me?"

"I don't want you to feel you'd have to take care of me."

"I want to, though."

"What am I supposed to tell my boss?"

"Fuck off would be a nice start." She giggled as she playfully nipped his earlobe.

"He's a decent guy. Though, I want to give my two week notice and have a nice, clean break."

"I'll miss you, though."

"I'll miss you too, but afterward, we can have all the time in the world."

"At least until you get tired of me."

"I'll never get tired of you."

She smiled brightly before giving one last moan as her orgasm crashed over her. He followed close behind her, muffling the sound into her neck. After cuddling for a few minutes, he got up, got dressed, and made for the front door when her voice stopped him.

"Don't you want to stay for supper?"

"It's an hour drive back to London, and it's getting pretty late."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry. I'll see you in two weeks."

She simply nodded, and he left her with a smile before walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is too soon, but early love.


	9. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter!

As soon as he entered his apartment, he couldn't contain his excitement and called Laura to tell her about moving in with Alex. She expressed her concerns that they were moving too fast, but she wanted Matt to have this bit of happiness. She just hoped it lasted.

Before going to bed, he made himself a sandwich, something to tide him over until morning. As he snuggled beneath his blanket, he wished he could be sleeping with Alex. It was going to be a long week before he got to see her again. Of course, he'd come back on the weekend because he wouldn't be able to go a full two weeks without seeing her.

That morning at work, he was nervous as he waited for his boss to get off the phone. Sitting in his office, listening to his one-sided conversation, he twiddled his thumbs as he daydreamed about Alex. Ever since he met her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. If he didn't know better, he'd swear he was in love with her.

"So, Smith, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Mr. Whittaker asked, interrupting Matt's thoughts with his gruff voice.

"Well, sir, I'd like to give my two weeks notice."

"You're quitting?"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell! I'll be sad to lose you. You're one of the best men I've ever had here."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I've decided to move to the country."

"I wish you the best of luck, son."

"Thank you, sir."

Matt returned to his desk, happy that that had gone well. He would miss working here, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. A smile spread across his face when he thought of who he was making it for. Before he knew it, his friend, Arthur, was patted his shoulder and asking him where he wanted to have lunch.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't care."

"What's on your mind, mate?"

"I just gave my two week's notice."

"Blimey! What for?"

"I'm moving out to the country."

"Tired of London?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why?"

"Well, there's this great girl..."

"Ah, say no more." Arthur smirked. "What's she like?"

"Absolutely amazing! I met her last weekend when I went camping. You'll never guess how."

"How?"

"She was skinny dipping in the lake."

"Brilliant? Is she fit?"

"Very. But that's not why I fancy her. She's funny, a wonderful cook, and, of course, amazing in bed."

"Is she an improvement over Daisy?"

"I'd say so. Certainly in the looks department."

"She must be gorgeous then because Daisy wasn't bad to look at."

"She has a new bloke, so you're out of luck there."

"I don't want your sloppy seconds anyway, mate."

"Daisy was a nice girl... in the beginning." Matt sighed. "Anyway, lunch?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice, considering we have 35 minutes for our break now."

"Let's just go down the pub."

They took Matt's car to the Lamb & Flag, ordering fish and chips and a pint. The barmaid was attractive, according to Arthur, with flaming red hair that was pulled back into a   
braid. Matt just rolled his eyes as they chose a table close to the bar so Arthur could ogle her.

"Perhaps you should have asked for her number."

"I still could. Though, with my luck, she's already taken."

"Doesn't hurt to ask." Matt glanced over at her to see her look away. "I believe she was just looking at you."

"Don't take the piss."

"I'm not."

"Maybe she was looking at you."

"Well, she's all yours, mate."

All through lunch, Arthur kept staring at her, quickly looking away whenever her eyes flicked over to them. Occasionally, she was caught looking, and she'd duck her head with an   
embarrassed smile. Finally, Matt couldn't take Arthur's cowardice anymore, and went over to talk to her himself, much to his friend's horror.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that you keep looking to our table."

"Yeah. What of it?" She replied in a thick, Scottish brogue.

"I was just wondering which one of us you were looking at."

"Well, both of you, really."

"Ah. I'm afraid I'm off the market, but my friend, Arthur, is very keen on you."

"Yeah? Then why didn't he come over himself?"

"He's a bit nervous and self-conscious, but he's a really great bloke. We've been friends for years."

"Tell him that if he can come over and talk to me, he can have my number."

"Alright."

Matt walked back to the table where Arthur was still hiding his face. He told him what she had said, and a few moments later, he finally had the courage to talk to her himself. Matt watched the exchange as she smiled at him bashfully, and looked at him with seductive eyes. 

She ripped a piece from her order pad and wrote something on the back. They shared a smile before Arthur returned to the table and down the rest of his pint in one gulp.

"Did you get her number?"

"Yeah, along with our bill."

"What's her name?"

"Karen." Arthur sighed wistfully.

"When are you gonna call her?"

"I dunno, but I already asked her out tonight."

"See? You just have to be confident. Women like confident men."

"Is that how you got Alex?"

"Actually no. I was walking by while she was swimming and she asked me to join her."

"Have you shagged her yet?"

"That's none of your business."

"You totally have. I can tell by the blush on your cheeks. How was she?"

"Fantastic, but that's also none of your business."

"Until I can get laid, I wanna live vicariously through you."

Matt rolled his eyes as he took out his wallet to pay. Arthur did as well, leaving a generous tip for Karen. Before they left, he took one last look at her and waved. She waggled her   
fingers back at him with a flirtatious grin.

xXx

Later that night, Matt was relaxing on the couch, drinking some beer, when his home phone went off suddenly, startling him. He rushed over to it, wondering who it could be, but the caller ID said 'Unknown name and number'. It took him a few seconds to make up his mind about answering, and he finally did.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I hope I'm not calling too late, or that I'm calling at all. I just found your number in the book." Alex's sultry voice said on the other line.

"Not at all. I'm really glad to hear from you. In fact, I'm surprised. I didn't think you had a phone."

"Yeah, in case of emergencies."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is, actually. I'm really horny and can't stop thinking about you." She whined, and Matt felt his cock stir.

"What are you doing?"

"Lying naked on my bed with my hand between my legs."

"Are you nice and wet?"

"Absolutely dripping." She purred huskily.

"Fuck." He breathed in response. "I wish I was there to lick you. I miss your taste on my tongue."

"I miss the feeling of your tongue flicking my clit. It's so stiff and begging for attention."

"Rub it gently for me."

She moaned softly, and the sound went straight to his groin. He was completely hard now without even touching himself. Lifting his hips, he slid his sweatpants down until they   
were around his ankles, and lightly gripped the shaft to begin stroking slowly. He whimpered along with her sounds, wishing it could have been her hand instead.

"Tell me how much your cock wants to be inside me."

"So fucking much! I want to fuck you so hard."

"My cunt is aching for your thick shaft. Ugh, why did you have to leave?!"

"I'm sorry, but I gave my two week's notice today. I'll see you Friday, though. Just hold on for four more days."

"In the meantime, I'll just have to pleasure myself."

"I'll make it up to you, love, I promise."

"You'd better."

"Mm, please tell me you're close."

"Yes."

The only sounds were their harsh breathing and groans when they eventually came. Once their breathing returned to normal, they wished each other sweet dreams and a good   
night before hanging up. Matt went to clean himself up, then put his pants back on before going to bed. He fell asleep with her voice still in his head.


	10. Another Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut, dirty talk, a bit of role playing, and spanking ;)

Now that she had his number, she called him every night for phone sex. The first time had given her really nice dreams, but sadly it was the only time it had happened. Dreams were fickle like that. The days passed slowly until they could be together again, and Alex couldn't wait until he moved in with her.

Though, she was worried that once they fully got to know each other, Matt would leave like every other man had done. He made her really happy and she didn't want to lose him. During a couple of their phone conversations, she wanted to take back her offer of them living together, but he had already quit his job. It was too late now.

That Friday after work, Matt returned home to pack as quickly as he could, then hit the road. He was going about 20 miles over the speed limit, but he didn't care. He had never once seen an officer on that road before, and that day wasn't any different. He turned off on the gravel and continued down until he saw the lake.

Parking in the usual spot, he shut off the engine, grabbed his bag from the back seat, and made his way to the cabin. He heard a shriek of excitement and saw Alex running toward him. When she was close enough, she jumped into his arms, crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

"Is that going to be your greeting every time I come up here?" He asked.

"Yes. Until it becomes more permanent, of course."

"I think I'll start to miss you jumping into my arms."

"I still can. Someone has to carry me to the bedroom." She teased.

"Speaking of the bedroom, are you able to wait until I get you there, or shall we fuck right here like last time?"

"I can wait if you can." She giggled wickedly as she rubbed against his crotch, causing him to groan.

Alex licked the shell of his ear as he struggled to get up the stairs and inside. His cock was hardening fast and he wasn't sure if he could make it the few extra feet. To torture him further, she began whimpering and moaning into his ear while continuing to rub her crotch against his now full erection.

"Ugh, fuck, Alex. I won't make it if you don't stop."

"The sofa is close enough." She breathed hotly against his ear. Matt went to lay her down on the cushions, but she shook her head. "Bend me over the back."

Her legs slid down to the floor, and turned to grip the back of the couch, bending at the middle, and spreading her legs. Matt pulled her trousers down quickly, and she stepped out of them. Not surprising to him, she wasn't wearing panties. Her t-shirt stopped just above the curve of her ass, showing off the now bare flesh perfectly.

Kneeling down, he wasted no time in burying his face into her already moist sex. Her hips jerked at the sudden move, and she was soon writhing against him and his wonderful tongue. He circled around her clit before sucking it between his lips, while two fingers delved into her entrance.

"God, Matt, I don't care about this. Just fuck me." She whined.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then there's lube in the bedroom. Drawer of the left night stand."

He rushed to get it, and when he returned, unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall off his hips, down to the floor. He squirted the jelly into the palm of his hand before slicking his   
cock and her cunt with it, then entered her in one swift thrust. She gripped the cushions tightly as she let out a loud moan.

"Fuck, you're even tighter in this position." Matt growled through gritted teeth.

"You're cock is reaching so deep. I swear you're stabbing my stomach."

"So crude. Just tell me if it hurts."

"Well, fuck me harder and faster and we'll see." He followed her order, gripping her shoulders as he thrust deeper. "Pull my hair." She breathed.

Matt grabbed a fistful of her curls and pulled hard so her back was arched. She shouted obscenities as she felt her orgasm approaching already. She had gone too long without him inside her, and feared she had missed his cock more than him. He slipped his hand between her legs to rub her clit frantically, and she soon spasmed around him.

"You know what I love the most about fucking you? Not having to wear a condom."

He growled as he came as well, shooting thick spurts of cum inside her tight channel. The sensation caused a second small orgasm for Alex, and she was left trembling, her legs threatening to give out. She rested her head on the cushion as she panted harshly.

"I think that was the best welcome back sex yet." She said.

"We only have one more chance to try and top it."

"I can't believe you're going to stay with me. I'm so excited!"

"It'll be great to sleep next to you."

He slipped out of her then, and she turned to face him, giving him a gentle kiss. Lifting her up, he carried her to the bedroom, and laid her down before climbing in next to her. Alex yawned widely, letting out a sigh at the end, and snuggled against him. He wrapped his arms around her, buried his face in the sweet smell of her curls, and the two fell   
asleep quickly.

Later that day, Alex woke up to a grumbling stomach. She smiled fondly as she watched Matt sleeping, giggling at his snoring. With a nudge, she roused him as well, earning herself a sleepy peck on the cheek. Her stomach growled again, making him grin wider and stretch luxuriously, which ended up with him on the floor. She couldn't subdue her laughter as she bent over the other side of the bed to help him up. 

"Are you ok?"

He answered with a kiss as he got back up, flipped her over, and pinned her to the mattress with his body. She felt her body tingle with desire as she kissed him more passionately, ending up with another fierce session of fucking. The sound of her rumbling stomach were drowned out by her moans and his grunts, along with the rhythmic squeaking of the bed beneath them.

By the end, they were both panting and sticky with sweat. She had forgotten all about being hungry, until his stomach grumbled loudly, and they both decided to get up. Alex got   
up to look for something, and Matt remained in bed, stretching luxuriously, and put his hands beneath his head to watch her in the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to like it here." He said with a smile.

"Would you mind helping me? I can't reach the big bowl from the cabinet above the sink."

He got up and headed toward her. Standing behind her, he grabbed her waist and hoisted her up suddenly, making her shriek in surprise. He smiled as her ass was now level with his face, and he playfully bit it with a low growl. She quickly grabbed the bowl, and he set her back down. 

"That wasn't exactly what I meant, but thank you." She said a little breathlessly.

"Did that make you nervous?"

"No." She lied.

"Did it turn you on?" His deep, soothing voice in her ear made her shiver.

"If I say yes, will you wait until after we've eaten to start anything?"

"I'll try."

"Yes, it did."

"I quite enjoyed it as well."

He traced a line down her arm until he reached the bowl, then took it from her to set it on the counter next to the sink. He then brushed her hair to the side and brushed his lips up and down her ear, his warm breath causing goose bumps to erupt over her body. She whimpered softly as she felt wetness seep from between her legs.

"Matt." She warned. "I'm hungry."

"So am I." He whispered. "For you."

"You'll have to wait. Are waffles alright?"

"Perfect. Can I help?"

"Sure."

Alex went back to the bedroom to put on a robe and grabbed a pair of sweatpants for him. She would be able to concentrate on making the food if she wasn't tempted by his cock. As hungry as she was, she would rather fuck him senseless than fulfill her stomach's need. 

Returning to the kitchen, she handed him the pants, and he put them on reluctantly. They began making breakfast, finishing it quickly, then sat down to eat. They took their time to savor the food, and also to create some more tension between them. The end result would be much better is the act was drawn out.

Throughout the meal, Alex's cunt throbbed with the need to be filled, while Matt had a lovely bulge in the front of his trousers. Her thighs were becoming damp with arousal and she didn't know how much more she could take. She spread her legs to relieve some of the pressure on her clit, waiting patiently until he finally dropped his fork on the empty plate.

"Would you like some more?" She asked, her voice dripping with hope that he wouldn't.

"No, I'm wonderfully stuffed."

"Good."

She slid her chair away from the table with a naughty smirk, walked to him, and straddled his thighs. Her fingers ran through his hair before she leaned slowly forward and teased him with a kiss. She brushed her nose with his, but every time he tried to press their lips together, she pulled away.

"What are you teasing me for?"

"It's fun. I wanted to drive you crazy for once. Is it working?" She pressed her crotch against his bulge, hearing him groan.

"You're being a very bad girl, Alex. Would you like me to punish you?"

"No." She answered with a smirk.

"Liar." He smirked back. "Come on. Let me put you over my knee and spank you like a naughty little girl."

"Shall I call you daddy?"

"If you want."

"I've been very naughty, daddy." She whispered as she pressed her lips to his neck. "I'm really sorry."

"I'll make sure you are. Take your robe off then lay across my lap."

She stood up and slowly untied the sash around her waist. She parted the silk fabric to slip it down her arms, exposing her breasts, and, eventually, the rest of her naked body. Letting the garment fall to the floor, she draped herself over his thighs, face down, and awaited her punishment.

"You're not gonna hurt me, are you, daddy?" She whined.

"Shhh. Don't talk, or you'll get worse. Fuck, you have the most perfect arse! It's almost a shame to have to spank it." He stroked the milky white globes lovingly. "Though, I really do like seeing it so red."

Raising his hand, he brought it down hard, making her bite her lip to stifle a shriek. Matt smiled as a pink handprint began to appear on the right cheek, and quickly made a matching one on the left. Alex whimpered again, but she couldn't deny how good the sting left behind felt.

"How many more do you think you deserve?" He asked, but she didn't respond." It's alright, you can talk now."

"However many you think I deserve." She replied.

"Can you survive eighteen more?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good girl."

He was relentless with the rest of her spankings. When he finished, her ass was throbbing, and she worried she wouldn't be able to sit down for a week. She could only imagine how beet red it was, but the entire ordeal had turned her on immensely. Matt patted the small of her back, and she slowly got up to resume her earlier position of straddling his   
lap.

"Now, you're not gonna tease me anymore, are you?"

"No."

"I want you to suck me, but I won't make you do it on this hard floor. Let's go back to the bedroom."

Alex moved to stand up, and she grabbed his hand to lead him to her bed. He laid down after removing his sweatpants, revealing his erect cock. She knelt above him on the mattress and kissed her way slowly down his body. Her fingers wrapped around his stiff member and began stroking it slowly, making him groan softly.

"It's so hot." She said.

"Your stomach kept it pretty warm."

"I felt it pressing against me. I wanted it inside me so bad."

"Well, suck it for awhile, and we'll see what happens."

"You're not going to tease me now, are you?" She pouted.

"What if I am? What are you gonna do? Spank me?" He grinned wickedly.

"You don't know what kind of torture devices I have hidden around here. Perhaps I'll put your cock and balls in a ring so you can't cum."

"Did you use it on your ex?"

"Sometimes, when he was being an insufferable prick. I'd get him hard, tie him to the bed, and trap him in a cock ring. I'd leave him like that for at least an hour while he tried screaming obscenities at me through his gag."

"Remind me never to piss you off again. It's bad enough you threw a rock at my head."

His thoughts were cut off then as she finally wrapped her lips around his shaft, taking pleasure in his loud groan of surprise. She smiled as much as she could with her lips stretched around the girth as she began bobbing her head slowly up and down, taking more and more of him in until her nose was buried in his thatch of pubes.

"Ugh, fuck, Alex! Take me all the way in. Such a good girl." He panted.

Alex hummed around his cock at the praise, but the sudden vibrations had him unexpectedly spurting down her throat. She quickly swallowed everything as she saw his fist clenching the sheet tightly, his face screwed up with pleasure. He had never looked so delicious.

When his orgasm ended, she released him slowly and a look of guilt washed over his face. He started to apologize, but she pressed a finger to his lips, replacing it with her own to kiss him deeply. He sighed as their tongues tangled together and he could taste the saltiness of his cum.

"Couldn't you just stay here? Forget about the two weeks' notice and stay with me."

"That wouldn't look very good when I try to get another job."

"You wouldn't have to. I have more money than I know what to do with."

"Would you ever come back to London with me?"

"Don't you like it out here?"

"I do, but I'd like to be able to take you out on a proper date."

"You want a serious relationship then?"

"You seem surprised by that."

"I just figured I was only a fling for you."

"If you were, I wouldn't have quit my job. Of course I want a serious relationship with you, Alex!"

She smiled as though that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her, and Matt suddenly hated her ex-husband even more. What had happened to her self-esteem while   
she was with him? Was the damage irreparable? He hoped it wasn't because she was the most amazing woman he'd ever met, and vowed to do everything in his power to make her see that as well.


	11. Out For Lunch

They spent the rest of the weekend just like any other. When they weren't having sex, they went for a swim or a hike in the woods. Alex showed him a bit more of her property, all just as beautiful and peaceful as what he'd already seen. He couldn't wait until next weekend when he'd be moving in.

On the other hand, he wished Alex would come with him to London some time. As lovely as her little hideaway was, she had to get bored occasionally. Plus, he could take her out to dinner, or go see a play, or whatever she wanted. He wondered how he would be able to stand being cooped up in the woods because, even though he loved the company, they would eventually run out of exciting things to do.

"Would you like to go for a ride in the country?" He asked that Sunday morning.

"Why?"

"Just to get out and do something different."

"Are you bored of lying in bed with me?"

"No, it was just an idea. We don't have to."

"If you want to, I suppose we could. I just haven't been in a car since I moved out here two years ago."

"Well, they haven't changed much. Though, mine has a dress code."

"What is it?"

"Clothing is optional." He replied with a smirk.

"We'll be out in public... with other people around."

"I've hardly seen anyone on the roads when I've driven here."

"But what if this time is different?"

"Let's hope they're paying too much attention to their driving."

"I think I'll be safe and wear clothes, if you don't mind."

Alex giggled at his whine before getting up to get dressed. He followed slowly behind as she was already in the kitchen making breakfast. They just had a simple meal of bacon, eggs, and toast with butter and jam. Once they finished, the dishes were put in the sink to be washed later, and she dragged him out the door.

He chased her to the car, got into the driver's side, and started the engine. She covered his hand with hers as he put it in gear and headed back down the gravel road to the highway. Matt wasn't sure where he was taking her - just for a drive. To see the countryside.

Instead of turning right to head back to London, he went left this time. He didn't know what exactly he was looking for. Perhaps a small village to have lunch, or an open field with a stream to lay by and look at the clouds. It might sound boring to Alex, but anything was fun as long as he was with her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's an adventure."

"Is there going to be food on this adventure?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't let you starve." He flashed her a smile. "Where would you like to have lunch?"

"Wherever we end up."

After driving through two quaint villages, they stopped in the third one for lunch at a little French bistro. Alex was surprised that type of food was available in this part of the country. With an excited smile, she exited the car, and was quickly followed by Matt as they headed inside. 

They were given a table on the back patio, since it was such a nice day. Once they were seated, the host informed them their waitress would be with them shortly to take their order. The couple were shaded by an umbrella that was sheathed through the hole in the middle of the table.

"This is quite nice." Alex observed as she looked over the menu.

"I'm just glad you're willing to be seen in public with me." He joked.

"Well, people way out here are hardly going to know who I am, are they?" She shook her head. "Three years since the divorce and I bet I'm still living in his shadow."

"Well, no one has seemed to recognize you yet." He paused. "Is that why you don't want to come to London with me?"

"I'm sure it's still too soon. I want people to forget me so I can move on and forget this chapter of my life."

"Why did you marry him in the first place?"

"I loved him and I thought he loved me."

"I'm sure he did."

"Certainly not when he was fucking his co-star." She sneered.

They were interrupted by the waitress then. Matt asked for a couple more minutes, but ordered beverages in the meantime. There was silence, except for the chirping of birds and faint chatter of the other patrons inside. Alex took a sip of her water, then looked at him with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up." Matt said.

"You didn't. If you really want me to, I'll return to London with you some day."

"Perhaps we'll start smaller and you can meet my parents. I know my sister is curious about you."

"Does that mean you want us to be serious?"

"Well, I thought we were, considering I'm moving in with you."

"You can live with someone and not have anything serious between them. I mean, we could just be two people that live together and have sex."

"What about the heartfelt talks that we have?"

"Well, instead of pretending to listen to me, like a boyfriend or husband, you could actually listen and give advice." She said with a smirk.

"Are you implying that I wouldn't do that if I was your boyfriend or, ahem, husband?" The last word made him blush.

"I guess I'll find out some day."

"Playing hard to get, Kingston?"

"How else would I protect my heart?"

"By giving it to me."

"We shall see." She challenged.

The waitress returned again, and they had actually managed to choose something to eat. After ordering and being left alone once more, they fell silent again. Neither knew what to say, both lost in their thoughts. Matt vowed to himself to do everything possible to prove to Alex that his feelings were true. 

Alex was a bit speechless from the things he was saying to her. No one had ever made promises like that before - well, none that were ever kept. She really hoped he would finally be the man to restore her faith in the gender because she probably wouldn't survive another heartbreak.

After lunch, he paid the bill, and they headed back to the cabin. On the way, he found the perfect spot to rest, right next to a steady stream under a large, shady tree. Once he parked on the side of the road, he shut off the engine, got out, and gleefully dragged her toward the tree.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"I thought we could cloud gaze for a bit. Or lay under the tree and snuggle. Whatever you want to do."

"Would you object to shagging under the tree?" She smirked slyly.

"I've never done it in public before." He confessed, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. "Well, not when other people could be around to see. One second."

He rushed back to the car, and pulled a blanket from the back seat. Alex smiled and shook her head slightly when he hurried to return to her. Once they reached the tree, he spread the fabric out, then helped her to lay down on it. They were both facing each other, and Alex was cupping his cheek, her eyes filled with something he couldn't quite name.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"I was just trying to think of a word for your own expression. I think 'adoration' is it."

"Well, I'm having more fun than I thought I would."

"What were you expecting on this outing?"

"I don't know. Are we seriously going to have sex under this tree?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling brave."

He met her lips in a passionate kiss as his hands roamed her body. Resting one on her leg, he slowly crept up, marveling in the smooth skin underneath it, until it snuck beneath her dress. Alex parted her legs, and he hummed in surprise when he felt bare skin where knickers should be.

"Also, if you haven't already noticed, I'm not wearing a bra either." She said sultrily.

"Naughty, naughty." He scolded playfully. "And you're wet. How did that happen so quickly?"

"I always am. It doesn't matter what I'm doing, I'm always soaked for some reason. It's a blessing and a curse. I think that's why my ex wanted me so much. He didn't really have any feelings for me, he just wanted someone to fuck whenever he needed it."

"Let's not talk about him now. Or ever."

They resumed their earlier fevered kissing as Alex slipped her hand into his jeans to stroke his hardening cock. They shared soft, muffled moans as she continued her ministrations, and he rubbed her clit with his thumb as two fingers inside her massaged her G-spot. Even though she had been wet enough before they started, he just wanted to make sure so he wouldn't end up hurting her in any way.

Alex unzipped his jeans to free him from the confines as he positioned himself over her. She cradled his hips between her legs and whimpered as he brushed the head of his cock with her juices. They looked deep into each others' eyes when he entered her slowly, savoring the familiar feeling. 

He began a slow pace, neither of them breaking eye contact, except for more kisses. Their hearts were pounding with adrenaline at possibly being seen by passing vehicles on the road, but neither cared at the moment. They were too wrapped up in each other (literally). Alex gripped the back of shirt as she felt herself become close, sliding a hand down to rub her clit.

"I'm nearly there." She panted in his ear. "Just a little bit harder."

Her sounds were staccatoed by his slightly more fierce thrusts, her nails scratching him through the thin cotton covering his back. She rubbed herself a little faster as well, and was soon muffling her loud moan into his shoulder as her inner muscles spasmed around his cock, causing his own release as well. When he finished, he rolled off to lay beside her to catch his breath.

"I'm glad I met you." She confessed shyly. "I really like the way you make me feel, not just sexually, but emotionally as well. I can't explain it. I just feel like you're good for me."

"So you don't think we're rushing into moving in together?"

"No. Do you?"

"No. I mean, it may be a little hasty, but I can't stand being away from you."

"Neither can I. Every time you leave, I wish I could skip right to Friday so you can come back."

"Careful, Alex. You're sounding as though you have feelings for me." He teased.

"Maybe I do." She replied with a smirk.


End file.
